Breel Sparkplug
Breel Sparkplug is a draenei who is known throughout Stormwind City as a famous cooking show host on the Gnightly Gnews at Gnine. Almost every night, he presents a cooking recipe and discusses its preparation. :''"It is of much deliciousness!" ::- Breel Appearance Breel is of average height for a male draenei, with a rather dull, gray hair that's usually set in two neat braids on either side of his head. He is actually rather plain, his dull colors doing nothing for his unremarkable complexion, but he doesn't seem too self conscious about himself. Except for his two neatly set braids and his habit of wearing brightly colored suits, he seems rather happy the way he is. Personality Breel is almost constantly chipper and happy, having a habit of humming happily as he walks around Stormwind or his current home of Ironforge. His good friends know of his love for small animals, and that he has many small pets. Even when told terrible news, he seems to find the bright side to things. A pure optimist, perhaps. Past and Present When the Exodar crashed, Breel struck his head on the metal floor of the ship incredibly hard. His skull had cracked open and, for a brief time, his brain had been exposed to the air. Draenei priests had found him before he had passed away, thankfully, but Breel had been struck with deep and irreversible amnesia as a result. Breel remembers nothing about Draenor, or anything else from before the crash for that matter. He has no idea if he has any family, when his birthday is, or even how old he is. Still, with no past, he's decided to make his future the best he could to make up for it. Somehow or another, cooking has filled the void in his mind; it's really become the only thing he owns, the ability to create dishes from taste and sight alone. He's delved in to it completely, and has even been reporting cooking segments for the Gnightly Gnews at Gnine in Stormwind City. He's also studied the books and teachings of the Paladin ways; he's become a rather adept healer as a result. Breel married Yonli Sparkplug and acquired the last name of Sparkplug. Despite the gnomish last name, Breel is quite pleased with having it. He has adopted an orphaned Draenei girl named Nana, and is happily raising her. After the opening of the portal to the Alternate Draenor, Breel came to discover that he actually DOES have a living blood relative. After meeting the version of his parents who live on the Alternate Draenor, he came to discover that the young Draenei woman, Luneia, who had been attending the Gnews, then became a reporter for the Gnews, was actually his half sister. They were both surprised and very happy with this discovery. One night at the Gnews sometime during late April 2017, through Doyce's actions, Breel somehow was called "Highlord." His friend Cogsplitter Gurglethrop, a.k.a. Fizzlecracks, has not let it go, despite Breel's regular denials of this "truth." Therefore Breel is known to some as the Highlord of the Silver Hand. This joke has since been dropped due to its unpopularity. He is now, however, referred to the Starchbishop. This has become incredibly popular among the citizens of Stormwind, and will likely remain his official title going forward. He also wields a shovel to smite evildoers. Which he has done, several times now. No one is more surprised than he is. Category:Draenei Category:Characters Category:Splendid Company